A common problem encountered by those who work with hand tools, especially when the hand tools are used infrequently, is the inability to locate the hand tools the next time they are needed. In an effort to minimize this frustration, many people use tool boxes to hold their tools in an effort to provide a fixed and established home for their tools. While somewhat effect for reducing the time and frustration involved in locating misplaced tools, tool boxes are not ideal as they conceal the tools, and can themselves often become hidden or misplaced.
Another option is to employ wall mounted tool display boards which allow ready visual identification of the tools mounted thereon, and are always found at the same exact location every time. The drawback with wall mounted display boards is the inability to quickly and easily allow a group of tools to be transported to a job site.
Hence, a longstanding need exists for a device capable of providing a fixed and established home for a given set of tools, displays the tools for ready visual location and identification, and allows the set of tools to be quickly and easily transported as a group to a job site.